Kei Legacy: Of Vampires and Fast Cars
by Echelon8394
Summary: A relative of Aro was sent undercover to investigate with Brian O'Connor and ended up compromise. What will happen then? Jesse/OC, Brian/Mia, Dom/Letty. (PS - gonna mix a little bit of other things so you won't get confused :D)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Being a vampire, I don't know whether to say it's easy or hellish, but I'm different. Mostly I have vampire blood in me and at the same time, I'm a shape-shifter, witch/wizard, and other different species you could think of. I'm a cousin to Aro of Volturi. My name is Luna Kei Hou Shin or Aro would usually call me Lulu.

The Kei clan had existed since the ancient time. Today, there's three Master of the Household; my niece, Lynn Kei Mei Ling who's the First Master. She succeeded her father, James Kei Zhou Fung after his wife's lover murdered him and accidentally murdered James' wife as well. Lynn was once married to a desert warrior that she met when she was staying with Amun at Egypt, but it didn't go well. They have two children, Adam and Aerill who stayed with her back at the Manor.

Next one is Samuel Kei Fung Zhou or Sam for short. He's James' twin. He's married to a German Interpol Agent name Maria Xander, who was turned into a vampire by an unknown nomad and they have three kids, Alexandria, sometimes called Alex and twin Taylor and Thomas. Sam and I run this company called HIA, Human Intelligence Association. Our organization is something like CIA. Sam is the Chief Investigator while I hold the position of Head of Operatives as I control and oversee all missions and investigations of all agents. James was once the President of HIA. After his death, he assigned his partners, William Copperbolt, a human with super speed ability and Alfred "Al" West II, a genius biochemical and viral expert. Sam didn't argue back then because he knew James had his purposes.

Then, there's me. Being our kind of vampire is that we're different. We can survive on human food, but we need blood every fortnight or so. Unlike other kinds of vampires, our kind can reproduce. Lynn and Sam have children. Alex is married to a nomad vampire named Adam McLauren and they're expecting twin.

I hardly think of myself and a human together, though sometimes, I'm slightly jealous of Sam and Maria. Aro is married to Sulpicia and she's like the sweetest person I've known. Aro's sister, Didyme died a long time ago, but whenever I visit Volterra, I often spend time with Marcus and he's more to a father figure than a brother. Then, we have Caius. He's moody most of the time, but there are times that whenever he's alone with his wife Athenodora, he's like a love sick puppy. Only he doesn't like to admit it. I'm the only one without a lover.

That summarises most of my life before today. William, Al and Sam intercepted a federal case about truck hijackers. I'm not sure what prompt them into interfering with federal cases, but somehow it intrigues them, I think. Out of all best agents we have, they decided to send me. "You three are senile", I said to them, especially I emphasised at Sam.

"A Special Agent Bilkins had called the other day and asked one of our best agents to help them out and we decided to send you", said William. "Why me?", I asked. "You've been cooped in the office for quite a while and you're the one who is complaining about the desk job", William answered. I rolled my eyes. I did complain about doing desk jobs where I can just ask the clerks to type the reports.

From HIA headquarter at New York; I travelled by plane to LA. A good thing about being a mix breed is that I don't sparkle and only need a little blood to survive. All vampires that I've known, they sparkle when the sun hits their skin. It is hard for them to travel during daylight unlike the Kei Clan. When I arrive in LA, I was picked up by Bilkins. He explains everything and I'll be paired up with an LAPD police officer named Brian O'Connor for an undercover. I meet this Brian when we arrive at this house that the FBI confiscated. He'll be going in as a worker at this car store and I'll be sort of cousin who is placed under his care.

I don't think they knew that I'm a vampire and hopefully William doesn't disclose that info to them because I don't want to freak them out. While they are looking into information and suspect list, I walk out and call Aro. "Lulu, I haven't heard you in a while", Aro answers my call after a FEW ringing. "Still can't work on the mobile phone, have you cousin?", I said.

"These modern contraptions are puzzling me. Why can't humans stick to writings and using pigeons?", says Aro. "It is because of technology revolution, cousin. I call because I don't think I can make it back this weekend. Sam, Will and Al had sent me to LA to help with a federal case in LA. I don't know why they would interfere in this small case", I say. "Dearest Lulu, everything happens for a reason. Besides, you're the one who's complaining about being cooped up at the office", he says.

I groan and I hear him laughing at the other side. "Take care, my dearest Lulu. Send my regards to the family", Aro says. "Send my love to everyone as well", I say before hanging up. Tomorrow I'll start off the investigation with Brian. I really hope nothing goes wrong, but then again we might never know what will happen in the future, right?


	2. Chapter 1

Chp 1

I woke up with someone knocking – no, banging on my door. How rude. At the Kei Manor, our butler, Jun Han, who is a vampire as well, doesn't even knock this hard. Then, I remembered that I'm no longer at the manor. I got up and opened the door to Brian. "Wash up. My job starts at 9 and your cover is to come with me tonight at the street race. I should have the location by noon", says Brian. "Banging on the door is rude enough and you're more annoying than my real cousin. My informant should give us all the info in by 10. What should I do in-between?", I ask.

"Do what you usually do on a day off. Meet your informant and do something what you want to do. Make sure you dress for the occasion tonight", he says before leaving. I groan. He's far more annoying than Felix and Demetri during a prank combine. I went back to bed, but I couldn't sleep. I decided to give Alice Cullen a call. Alice is the adoptive daughter of Dr Carlisle Cullen of the Olympic Coven at Forks, Washington. Carlisle is an old friend of Aro and he once stayed at Volterra a few centuries back and we're as close as Carlisle with Aro.

Alice picks up the call with one ring. Alice can see the future and I know that she knows what I want. "Hey, Lu! Look I know why you call, but seriously, why would you get yourself involve with illegal street racing?", she asks. "Occupational hazard, Al. Tell me what I need, the simplest the better", I answer. She says that I should get a black skinny jeans or a black mini leather skirt with a printed tank top and go with a matching boots and simple jewelleries. "Thanks Alice. Send my love to the family", I say. "You're welcome. Try not to blush in front of him", says Alice. Before I could say, anything, she hangs up. Who's the guy that Alice just mentioned?

I get up and take a shower. I went out and at the front of the apartment, where Brian and I are assigned to live, is where my car parked that Sam had delivered. I have a house here, but I need to go low profile. I have this extensive car collection, but for this undercover, I had asked Sam to deliver my Mazda RX-7. Usually it's my Audi R8 car, but I need to blend in. I roam the city and went to the mall. I didn't bring many clothes as this mission was so sudden. Later, my informant calls me and tells me where and when the race will be held.

I brought some shirts, a few pyjamas, clean underwear's and a few pair of flats and boots. I drive around and notice Brian eating at a corner restaurant. I stop there and join him for lunch. Brian is about to order a tuna sandwich for me, but to cover that I am a vampire and since I'm not hungry; I tell him that I was on a diet. I notice Brian is hitting on the girl, who makes the sandwich. "How long are you planning to do that?", I ask. "Do what?", Brian asks, pretending to be oblivious to my question. "I know I came in late for this…, job", I whisper, "But I can tell through your body language. You're trying to flirt with her. I've seen my cousin Sam doing this many times". I remember how Sam and Maria before they were married.

"Your girlfriend?", the girl asks. "Cousin, he's not my taste. He's not even in the criteria that I'm looking for", I say. "I see. My name is Mia. Please to meet you", says the girl. "Luna, although I'm usually call Lulu. Nice to meet you too", I say and when Mia hold my hand as we are about to shake hands, Mia pulls her hand away. "Your hand…, it is cold", she says. Damn! The unlucky about having major vampire blood in my life is that I don't have any body temperature and I'm always cold.

"I'm not feeling well. It's a hot day, but I'm shivering a little bit", I lie and thank goodness that I'm wearing a long sleeve Henley. "You want hot tea? Helps with the temperature", says Mia. I smile at her and nod and she left to make my drink. "You were fine this morning", Brian whispers. "A little white lie doesn't hurt now, does it?", I whisper back.

Mia comes back with a cup of tea. It's not as good as how Jun Han used to make, but it'll do for now. After a few sips, a few cars drop by. I see the drivers coming out and greet Mia. They come in to the convenient store next door, which I figure Mia owns it as well. I notice one of the drivers, the blond one that is wearing a snow cap and a denim vest. We meet eye to eye and if I have blood in my veins, I would have blushed greatly.

One of them, the one with big muscles sits next to Brian and stares at him while the blond one sits next to me. "The name's Jesse", he introduces himself. "Luna, but you can call me Lulu", I say. We shake hands, but he doesn't pull his hand back like Mia. He notices my tea and asks, "Not a good day?". "Feverish, but I'll be better by tonight", I say. "Maybe we should go out", Jesse suggests. Ok, I know where this is going. "That'll depend on my cousin", I say as I point to Brian, but Brian is no longer there next to me. I turn around and see that he is walking away and the muscle guy is following him. A fight erupted and Mia yells, begging the muscle one to stop. Mia runs back and a bold guy comes out to stop the fight. I didn't say a word and watch as the event unfold.

The fight stops and Brian leaves. Mia sighs as she sits next to me. The bold one walks and I stop him. "Sorry about my cousin. He has problem with controlling his anger", I say. The bold one turns around and his angry face from the fight soften a little. "Tell him if he wishes to keep his job, he has to learn to behave", says the bold guy. I nod and he walks back to the back room. I ask Mia who is he and she answers, "My brother, Dominic. He runs this whole place. I'm studying medics and doing part time here". "What's your story?", asks another driver, who happens to be a girl, "The name's Letty".

I tell them the lie story that I was supposed to tell in case if anyone asks. "Sorry to hear that", says Letty. "Life goes on", I say. Jesse re-joins us and says, "So, how about tomorrow, are you free? Despite your cousin just had a fight with Vince". I'm guessing Vince is the muscle one's name. "Brian doesn't mind", I say. "Great, 8 o'clock? Tomorrow?", says Jesse. I smile and nod. He jumps up and down, excited and the fourth driver smack the back of Jesse's head to calm him down. I laugh at the sight.


	3. Chapter 2

Chp 2

I arrive back home to find Brian talking on the phone, probably his informant. He says the location as the same as the location that I receive from my informant. That night, we ride to a nearby abandon building, where the racers are gathering. I see lots of cars. Most can't be compared to mine, but right now, what I have to do, according to Will and Agent Bilkins, is that I only observe. Great, I hate just being on the side lines.

Then, a Hispanic guy comes up and said, "Wait, hold up, hold up. Look at this snowman right here, man". He looks over Brian's car and then shifts his attention to Brian, "Sweet ride, Whatcha runnin' under there, man?". Brian didn't answer; instead he gives an 'I'm-not-telling-you' kinda grin. "You gonna make me find out the hard way?", asks the Hispanic. "Hell yeah!", says Brian. "You're brave! They call me Hector. Got a last name too, but can't pronounce it", says the Hispanic, identifying himself as Hector. Brian and Hector shake hands and Brian says, "Name's Brian Spilner". "Typical white boy name, know what I mean? This your girl?", Hector asks, referring to me. I interrupt before Brian says anything, "Cousin, he's way outta my league".

After our conversation with Hector, Mia and Dominic arrive with their crew. Dominic gets out and is greeted by two girls dressing like hoes. Somehow, Letty scares them off. I'm guessing Dominic and her are together. Dominic announces a race with a two thousand dollars buy-in and Brian, being an idiot, bet his car because he doesn't have cash with him. "Wait, you can just climb in the ring with Ali cause you think you can box", says Jesse, in a sarcastic manner. He looks over to me and gives me a wink. Thank God I'm a vampire or I would've embarrassed myself by blushing. Is this what Alice meant this morning?

Brian points to Vince and tells Jesse, "He knows I can box. So check it out, it's like this; if I lose, winner takes my car clean and clear. But if I win, I take the cash and I take the respect!". Everyone laughs and I kinda feel bad about him. "Respect?", Dominic says. "To some people, it is important", says Brian. Dominic points at Brian's car and asks whether it is his and Brian nods. They inspect Brian's car and after that they race; Dominic, Brian and two other guys.

Jesse walks to me and sits next to me on the hood of my car. "Sweet ride", he says and he points out his car, a white Volkswagen Jetta, "That's mine over there". We talk about each other, which is weird at a place like this and Jesse told me about everyone there, including Leon, the one that smacked his head earlier when I agree to go out with him. At the end of the race, Brian arrives last and his car is smoking. This is embarrassing. Dominic is gloating about winning in front of Brian, "Ask any racer, any real racer. It doesn't matter if you win by an inch or a mile; winning's winning".

Suddenly, Leon yelled through the walkie-talkie that police are coming. Everyone scatters and I lost Brian throughout the chaos. I'm intrigued by these humans. They race even if it'll cost their lives, but when police are coming, they run as if they're wanted fugitives. I'm trying to not use my vampire speed and jog back to my car. I drive away, didn't know where to go. As I'm driving, I received a text from Sam, saying that I need to rendezvous with them at an abandon building nearby the beach.

When I get there, Sam, Will, Al and another high officer at HIA, Charles Oliver or Charlie for short are there. Charlie holds the spot at HIA as the 'Secretary', where his job is to scan all reports and he's an expert in forgery; ids, documents or anything that agents can use for undercover. All of his forged documents are undetectable by custom or any law enforcement. The men look at my clothes and give out awe expression. "Aro would kill me if he finds out I let you out, dressing like that", says Sam. I sigh and roll my eyes at him. "Where are we at the investigation?", Will asks.

I tell them that I haven't found anything yet. "What of Officer O'Connor?", asks Al. "Needs an anger management class. Got into a fight with Dominic Toretto's friend over Mia, Dominic's sister. I wager he'll compromise this undercover if he has feeling over the girl", I say. "Our job is to observe, nothing more, nothing less. They buy the story that Charlie made?", asks Sam. The story is that I'm Brian's recently orphan cousin who has been placed under his care until my 18th birthday in a few months because my parents died in a car crush after my high school graduation.

"Do they know of what you are?", asks Charlie. "Mia asked why my hand is cold and I told her I feel feverish. She bought the lie", I answer. "Use some magic and put on some temperature in your body or else you'll blow your cover", Sam orders. We all part ways and as I'm about to leave, I sense a human close by. I grab Sam and he says, "I smell it too. We need to be careful next time". Sam leaves and I drive back home. Brian has come home yet and I went back to sleep. Normal vampires, but I can. It annoys Caius whenever I joked about how vampires being grouchy due to the lack of sleep. I miss them, but I have to wait till this mission is over before I can freely get away from this whole shenanigan to see the Volturi.


	4. Chapter 3

Chp 3

I wake up and Brian is not home. He probably left early in the morning. I get up and receive a text from Jesse, saying good morning and reminding me about the date tonight. Ok, how the heck did he get my number? He must've got it from Brian. I hate that Blondie. I drive around town to meet up with my informant, François at Starbucks at the mall. We sit down at the corner where no one looks and he says, "So, who's this Jesse?". François knows everything. He has his eyes and ears everywhere and HIA is lucky enough to have him as an employee.

I tell him about the crew and he tells me about their background through his laptop. Jesse has ADD, Letty and Dominic have been together since they were kids and Dominic is old friends with Vince and Leon. They have a quite history together. Dominic has served in Lompoc Prison for two years for beating a man who had caused his father's death and Dominic is banned from the track for life.

François notices that I'm shaking a little. "When is the last time you had your feeding?", he asks. By feeding, he means blood. "A couple weeks ago, I think. Why?", I asks. François get up and before he leaves, he says, "Better hunt down with the Cullens. I don't think there's animal you can feed to in LA. I'll let Sam know you'll be leaving for the Cullens". I realised that I can't go to the zoo to feed and I still got the date with Jesse tonight. If I don't get my blood supply soon, I might go frenzy and kill everyone in LA. I drive to Washington immediately and arrive at Carlisle's place at Fork by noon. Luckily, I didn't get pull over because I think I break the speed limit.

We hunt and I manage to catch a few deer to satisfy my hunger until the next two weeks. Then, Alice drags me to town to shop for a dress. "I know he's a street racer, but you need to dress for the occasion", she says. Alice knows everything and she bought me a little dress that reached my mid-thigh and it was blood red in colour. Before I leave for LA, Esme, Carlisle's wife, ask me whether Aro knows about this date of mine. "I'll talk to him when time is right. Don't tell him", I beg Esme not to tell Aro. She understands my situation and I bid farewell to the Cullens and travel back to LA.

I arrive back by 6. Brian is still missing and I hope he's ok. With vampire speed, I shower and get ready. I apply a little bit of make up and let my dark brown hair curl a little bit at the bottom. By 8 I'm wearing a pair of black flats when the doorbell rings. I open the door to Jesse, who look a little bit tidy rather than yesterday. He's wearing a clean shirt and jeans and he has a bouquet of flower in his hand.

"For you", he says as he hands me the flowers. I smile and invite him in. the house was in a slight mess and I lie, "Sorry for the mess. I clean up and Brian messes everything, as always". "I've seen worse", he says. I place the flowers in a vase with water in it and put them in my room. I meet him back in the living room after grabbing my purse and he walks me to his Jetta. He brings me to this restaurant by the beach. Alice knows how to pick a dress that match the occasion.

We talk over dinner and later walk at the beach. He holds my hand as we walk. Luckily I have packed my magic wand and I use magic to give my body some temperature. I feel so safe with him. Is it possible that he's my soul mate? It may look weird as we are different, but love knows no bound and you don't exactly get to choose who are your partners, right?

Jesse whispers in my ear, "Do you think Brian would mind if you stay over with me?". Whoa, buddy, we just met. "I don't know, but I don't think he cares. He can simply butt off from my life", I say. We walk back to the car and Jesse drives back to a suburban area. I had at least expect him to live in a trailer or an apartment, but a suburban house? He parks the car and we enter the house. Letty and Leon are playing the play station, Mia's at the table, scribbling through her notebook while looking over a text book with Dominic next to her, watching Letty as he drinks his beer, but everyone stops whatever they are doing when we come in.

I give out an awkward smile. "Nice dress", says Letty. "Hold up, you and Jess?", Leon says in disbelief. I shrug and Leon gives out a loud laugh and Dominic laugh as well. Jesse takes me downstairs to the basement where his room is. It was way messier than the apartment. We sit on his bed in an awkward silence at first. This is so weird. I wonder how Maria's first time with Sam or Sulpicia and Aro's first time.

He tilts my head so I can face him and he kisses me. It was electrifying and I never have this feeling before, not in the many centuries in my life and I know where this is going. I just hope that I don't get him or myself hurt in the future.


	5. Chapter 4

Chp 4

I wake up with Jesse next to me and our clothes scatter all over the floor. I look over the clock on the wall and it's only 7am in the morning. Jesse's arms wrap around my waist like vines. I need to get out of here. I wiggle a bit and Jesse begins to loosen up his grip. I slip away and dress myself. I grabbed my purse and walk upstairs as quiet as a mouse.

Vince and Leon are snoring at the living room and I guess the rest sleep at the second story. I sneak out and thankfully no one notices. I wanted to use magic, but I'm afraid the Ministry of Magic probably won't approve it even though I'm not an underage student. Since no one's around, I run using vampire speed and arrive at the apartment. I sneak through the window and pretend to be asleep when I heard the door open. The door close back and I stay in bed, trying to think what I just did last night.

I've been compromise. Never before in centuries that I've lived, I've been in this position; this level of compromise. Aro's gonna kill me. I'll disgrace the Kei clan for as long as I live. Thinking of this I give out a silent sob. Vampires can't cry; only silent sobbing can be emitted. I'm doomed this way. What am I going to do?

By nine, I hear the front door open and close. I walk to the bathroom and have a shower to sooth my nerves. I rummage in my bag and find a black Lolita dress, the one Sulpicia made for me as a birthday gift. I also have my Volturi necklace with me and I wear them as my outfit today. I decide to call Sam and ask him to pull me out of this investigation immediately. "Hey, Lu. How's it going?", Sam asks, picking up my call.

"Pull me out of this investigation", I say. He asks why and at first, I hesitate to tell him, but it has to be done. "I knew it", Sam says. "What do you mean by that?", I ask. "Alice gave me a call the other day, regarding a vision about you and a guy, deeply in love. But later, the guy will find out about you being a vampire and dumps you. At the end of the vision, you'll end up getting knock up", Sam explains. "What of Aro?", I ask again.

"Alice didn't mention Aro. I'm sure if we explain to him, he'll understand. More importantly, you're his favourite cousin. I'm sure he'll understand. There's a reason why I've put you into this particular investigation", Sam says before I hang up. Then, my phone rings. I'm afraid if Jesse calls, but thankfully it was Marcus. I answer and he asks me about Jesse. Damn! "Do not fret, my dear. I haven't told anyone yet", he says as he explains that he feels a strong bond between me and Jesse. Marcus has this ability to see the connection or bonds between people; whether they're humans, vampires, witches and wizards and many more.

"What am I going to do Marcus? I'm at lost here", I say. "You'll be alright. Now I have to go. I think I hear Aro coming", he says before hanging up. Great, I'm on my own. I just sit in my room the whole day. Brian didn't come home at all. I wonder where he is. I rummage through the fridge and come across a few bottles of beer. I grab one and sit in front of the TV. This is pathetic. I don't know why I'm just going to sit in front of the TV, drinking beer and mopping.

Then, there doorbell rings. Did Brian forget his keys? I open the door, only the thing is I find Jesse. "I couldn't find you this morning", he says. He's in his, I think, everyday attire; acid wash baggy jeans, singlet and an outer shirt. I was about to slam the door shut when he blocks the door from being close. "Why are you ignoring me?", he asks. If I use my vampire strength, I could've broken his arm when I slammed the door, but I'm trying to be civilised and he won't leave. "I'm ignoring you because I can", I say.

"Luna, we need to talk", he says. I can't just ignore him or he'll bug me for the rest of my life. Where are Felix and Demetri when I need them? I let him in and sit back to watch…, whatever it was that I was watching just now. We sit in an awkward silence. "Last night was your first time right?", he asks. For a seasoned vampire like me, to be a virgin is kinda weird. Aro had kept me that way for a reason and I don't know why. I never ask.

"I'm taking that as a yes. Was I rough on you?", he asks again. "The door's that way", I say, pointing to the front door. "Luna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. You could've said something, but I think we got a little carried away. I never had this feeling where whenever I think of you, I have this nervousness and anxiety and even my ADD meds can't help me. I think I'm in love with you. Give me a chance to show you how much I love you", he says. Only if you can love me for what I truly am.

"You don't love me. You won't love me", I say. "But why?", he asks. If only you know why. I didn't say a word. It irritates him till he leaves, nearly knocking over Brian. "What the hell was that all about?", Brian asks. I ignore him, put my beer back in the fridge and lock myself in my room. I feel the same for Jesse, but I'm a vampire. There's no possible way in this matter for us to be together.


	6. Chapter 5

Chp 5

Brian has been busy now that considering the fact that Dominic 'owns' him after he lost the race and owed Dominic a 10-second car. Me, I've been running, as in avoiding Jesse and the crew. Days passed by and as I was on my way to get out and drive to Forks for a hunt with the Cullens, I bump into Mia. "Hey, Lu, it's been a while", says Mia. "Yeah, um, Mia, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm kinda in a hurry", I say and walk by her. I'm shaking due to the lack of blood. Animals and humans are not the same.

"Are you still mad at Jesse?", she asks and the question make me stiff. I'm not mad; I just can't be with him. "Drop the subject. I don't wanna talk about it", I say. "Ok, fine. I get it. That's between you and Jesse, but I'm here to invite you for a barbeque at our house tomorrow", she says. Jesse will be there too and since Brian's working for Toretto, I can't escape. I have to make the undercover reliable. "Thanks for the invite. I'll try to come", I say.

"Letty said dress nicely like you did the other day. She said it's nice to have someone decent like you", says Mia, "By the way, where are you going? Vince says every two weeks you disappear to a town called Forks in Washington". Shit! How come I didn't not – wait, I'm a vampire. I could've sense someone if I've been followed. She's bluffing. "I went to visit some friends of mine. Some of them live there and we hang out", I say…, well, technically, I lie. Mia nods and leaves afterwards. Please…, I'm a centuries old vampire. You can't bluff me that easy. I need to find out how they know later.

I hunt at noon and by evening; I've arrived back in LA. Alice bought another dress; a pale pink coloured sundress with matching flats and white leggings. Alice was surprised that I broke his heart the other day, but it had to be done. I hardly let anyone dress me in girlish outfit. The only people that can dress me like this are Sulpicia, Athenodora and Alice. The next day comes and I wear the intended outfit. I'm not sure to call it nice or ridiculous.

Brian and I arrive at Toretto's house and there he is. Jesse is busy helping Dom setting up the barbeque equipment. He notices me and quickly looks away. This situation is killing him and a part of me as well. Mia waves at me from the front door and I join her as Brian went to help Dominic. Then, I hear cars at the driveway and Vince and Dominic are yelling at each other. I hear Vince's car speed away.

We set up the table and food. I plan to sit next to Mia, but somehow they put me in front of Jesse. He ignores me at first as he grabs the chicken. Before everyone could get the food, Dominic held out his hands and says to Jesse, "Because you were the first outta everybody to reach in and grab the chicken, you say grace". I didn't expect him to be that religious.

"Dear Heavenly, uh-", Jesse stutters at first. "Spirit", Leon helps him. "Spirit…, thank you. Thank you for providing us with direct port, nitrous injection, four cores of inter coolers and ball bearing turbo and titanium valve springs", Jesse says the grace. I never heard a grace like this. Letty says he's praying to the car gods. We begin to eat until Vince shows up. I'm guessing he's hungry.

By night, I'm helping Mia in the kitchen, washing all the dishes while the rest are watching a movie at the living room. Brian comes in and helps, but I think he's just trying to flirt with Mia. He even says that he and Mia should go out sometimes. "I don't really date my brother's friends", says Mia. I want to laugh so badly. "Well that's sucks. I guess I'll have to kick his ass then", says Brian. They are chatting happily and I decide to walk outside for some fresh air. I sit out at the front porch and hold my phone. I'm not sure whether I need to call someone or I'm expecting a call.

Jesse comes out with a bowl of popcorn. "Kung Fu movies not your type?", he asks. I look away and shrug. He notices the phone in my hand and says, "Waiting for a call?". On cue, Aro calls. I walk away to answer the phone. He's wondering about the investigation because he feels something is going to turn ugly. I tell him, in whispers and Italian that everything will be fine before hanging up. I walk back to Jesse and he asks, "Boyfriend?". "A concerned FRIEND of mine, he's like a mother hen. Always worry about everyone. He's in Italy, wondering if I want a souvenir or not", I say.

Jesse gives a sigh of relief; relief that I'm single. "Can we talk…, about us?", he asks. "Can we drop this subject?", I say. I was about to walk in when he grabs my arm. "Lu, this is killing me", he says. "You don't think that it doesn't kill me too? I think about our situation everyday", I say. "Then, where are we?", he asks. "Here…, just being friends", I say, solemnly. He scoffs and says, "Just friends?". "I told you, you won't love me. You never will", I say.

He pulls me before I could reach the doorknob into an embrace and a kiss. That electrifying kiss and it weakens me. Why is this happening to me? A human nonetheless. I thought vampires are heartless. Why do I have this feeling towards him? I pull back but Jesse wraps me like a vine. "Jess, let me go", I say. "Give me a reason why I can't love you then I'll let you go", he says. I couldn't answer his question because what I might say will be invalid.

"I thought so", he says and kisses me again and this time, I give up completely. We kiss and when I realise that we're outside, I pull away from the kiss and say, "This is not the right place to do…, this Jess". He smiles and picks me up to his room, ignoring the oohs and ahs' from the rest.


	7. Chapter 6

Chp 6

I wake up, again in Jesse's room at the basement of Dominic Toretto's house. I'm not sure whether this is contempt or foolishness. I get up and get dress. Before I could leave, Jesse grabs my hand. "Are y-you leaving a-again?", he asks, stuttering as he speaks. "Have you taken your meds?", I ask. He shakes his head. I release myself from him and run upstairs to fetch some water. I run back down and give it to him so he can take his medication.

"You need to keep your medication in-check", I say as I begin tidying the room. It's a lot easier with magic or vampire speed. I hate being undercover sometimes because I have to act human. Once I put all the dirty laundry in one corner, put out all the trash in a plastic and straighten up the bed sheet, I sit next to him. "Next week is race wars", he says. "Really? Brian didn't say anything", I say. O'Connor is gonna get it for hiding information from me.

"I want you to be there with me", he says as he holds my hand. "We'll see about it", I say. I get up and was going to leave, but he grabs me and pulls me into an embrace. "I'll send you home", he says and he did. When I reach home, Brian is not there; instead, Aro, Marcus, Caius and Sam are there. I hope that Aro and Caius are oblivious of my 'little' relationship, but from Marcus' apologetic look, I think they knew.

"Where's that human pet of yours?", Caius asks, angry I guess that I have chosen a human. "There was a time where Athenadora was once human", I say. "I'm not sure what to say, my dearest Lulu, but I can't argue with Marcus. The bonds that the both of you have are strong; a soul mate's bond. Shame that he's human", says Aro. "I…, tried to reject him and I told him he would never love me and never will, but the attraction is too strong. I can't avoid him forever", I say.

"I know that, piccolo. I always wanted the best for you", says Aro as he hugs me. "You're not mad?", I ask. "Why would I be? We are happy if you are happy, my dear", says Aro. "Even if you are with a low level pest of a human", Caius mumbles quietly. "How's the investigation so far?", asks Sam. "There's a competition call Race Wars. It's best that I start to filter the suspects there", I say. "Top priority?", asks Sam. "The Toretto team; there's this guy I overheard from one of Brian's phone call. Johnny Tran, I think and his cousin, Lance. I just need to be sure", I answer.

"By meaning Toretto team, does that include O'Connor?", asks Sam. "We should include him as well. I don't trust him and he's way too involve with Toretto's sister. It's clouding his judgement", I say. "That boy…, does he not cloud your judgement?", asks Marcus. "I've been trying to separate work and personal things. Not sure if it's working so far", I say.

"Keep your senses on. I'll have Felix and Demetri around you the whole time", says Aro. "Aro, I'm not a child that needs protection", I protest. "Of course you're not one, piccolo, but I must insist. These humans…, they look stupid, but they are unpredictable. I don't want Samuel to come back to Volterra only to bring your ashes back to me", says Aro. Ok, that makes sense.

They left through the windows of my room at the same time Brian gets back home. I stay in my room the whole night. I notice Demetri and Felix residing at a tree nearby and luckily it's tall enough to hide themselves from the humans around here. Next week come faster than I expected. Dominic wants me to race, but I declined. He gives me this particular look, but then he ignores it. I'm guessing that he might know. I deal with him later.

I wake up in a trailer, I thought I've been kidnapped or something until I realised that I was asleep when the Toretto team moved out to the desert this morning. Jesse is stuffing something in his pocket and I ask what it is. "The pink slip to my car", he says. "Why do you need it? Please don't tell me you're gonna bet your car", I say. He kisses me and says, "Everything will be fine". He gets up and leaves. I get up and quickly put on my clothes and run after him, but I'm too late. Jesse's about to race with Johnny Tran.

I watch as he races and he pressed the nitrous oxide too soon. Johnny wins and Jesse runs off with the car. Johnny asks Dominic where Jesse is going. They say things and Johnny is accusing Dominic of selling him off to the cops. Apparently, FBI doesn't tell me much. I don't even understand my own role in this undercover. Am I really here to observe or to actually do something?

A fight between them occurs, but they are pulled away by Vince and some other security people. Everyone dismisses to wherever they want to go. I went back to the trailer and stay there. I send a text to Sam, asking him to come with my Audi R8 and I call Demetri to find Jesse and inform me of his wellbeing. I hope he's ok.

That night, Dominic and his crew went missing and I overhear Brian confessing to Mia of who he is. That bloody git! Mia curses him with all known cursing words to human being. Then Mia asks about me and Brian says that I work for HIA and I'm not his cousin. When I'm done with this case, he'll end up in Volterra on the table as dinner. After that, they drive off to find Dominic. Luckily, Sam arrives just in time with my car and we both chase after Brian and Mia.


	8. Chapter 7

Chp 7

I drive my Audi as Sam uses his laptop and have Will to track them down. I found Brian's car and switch the Invisibility button so Brian couldn't see me. Sam asks what had happened and how did I know that Dominic and his team are the hijackers. "I noticed they were gone by nightfall. Then, I overheard Brian telling Mia everything, including about me being a HIA undercover agent, but they still oblivious about me being a vampire. I just hope none of them make any stupid mistake", I say.

"That Jesse boy is clouding your judgement, cousin, much how to Mia is clouding O'Connor's head", says Sam. "I know that. I just hope this compromise won't cause my job", I say. "Don't worry about that. You'll probably end up with a few months of suspension, but I think you can manage that", says Sam. I hope so. "Why did you pick this case? Out of all things in the world, why this case?", I ask. "Will, Al and I were investigating about some of those electronic items being sold off illegally to the black market. Those items were transported into one of the trucks like the ones they hijacked. I'm interested in one of those items because they have this chip that HIA needs. Last night, somehow, Al managed to activate the chip's GPS and we, as in the three of us went to get it and we saw Dominic tinkering with the chip, unbeknownst that he had activated the GPS. Once he left we went in there and took off with it just in time before he returned", Sam explains. "What's in the chip?", I ask. "Information about a particular company, one of our agents have placed all the information in a chip and put it in an electronic item that anyone couldn't guess, but he was killed before he could hand us the chip and the electronic item is stolen before we could get to it. I'll tell you the rest when this case has been dealt with", says Sam. Then, Demetri sends a text, saying that Jesse is just driving around, avoiding everyone and open streets.

We follow them till the morning. I see three black cars chasing a truck and I see someone wearing a helmet coming out of the front car and jump on to the truck. Then, the driver fires at the person and I notice it is Vince once he pulls the helmet off. Then, one of the cars is hit by the truck and is sent rolling off to the side. The other car makes a U-turn to get the other driver. "Sam, what should we do?", I ask. "We need to help them. Drive to the left side and I'll take care of the truck driver", says Sam. I switch off the Invisibility mode and drive to the left side. Sam, using his vampire skills, jumps to the truck and a gun is fired. Sam avoids it as easy and sinks his teeth into the truck and kills the guy. Then, he drives the truck away while I stop to the side to help them.

Vince is wounded terribly; his arm is bleeding and he has a gunshot to the leg. Dominic arrives and tries to stop the bleeding. Brian calls for help, using his real name and Dominic looks piss off. I'm gonna kill Brian after this. A helicopter arrives and takes Vince to the hospital. Dominic and Mia drive away, leaving me with Brian. "YOU BLOODY IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! USING YOUR REAL NAME?!", I yell at him.

"It has to be done", he says. Before I could yell some more, Brian leaves. This is getting more frustrated than I thought. I chase after him and we arrive at Dominic's house. Brian gets out and point his gun while in Dominic's hand is a shotgun. Next to Dominic is a black Charger. Dominic says that Letty and Leon are gone when Brian asks where they are. Then, Jesse arrives. He's sweating and stuttering. "Dominic, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I'm doing, Dom. I'm so scared right now. I don't know what's going on", says Jesse. Dominic drops his shotgun and says, "Jess, what were you thinking?". Jesse is stuttering and when he sees me, he looks away. He's afraid that I would think of him as a coward that runs off when he loses.

"I d-don't know. I panic! I'm sorry. I'm so scared right now I don't even know what I'm doing! Please help me!", he cries. Then, my supersonic hearing informs me that two motorcycles are closing in and my senses are telling me that danger will come. The motorcycles roar louder and I see two coming closer. They pull out semi-auto guns and start to shoot. I use my vampire speed and pull Jesse down for cover. Bullets are spraying everywhere and Jesse and I are holding each other. When the bikers speed away, Brian and Dominic chase after them.

I get up with Jesse pulling me up. "Is everyone ok?", I ask. Mia only glares at me. "Ask her!", she yells, "She's a cop, Jess!". He looks at me with disbelieve. "W-what? A c-cop?", he says. "Jesse, I can explain", I say. Before I could explain, he yells at me. "Why didn't you tell me?! You're a cop!", he yells. "I'm not a cop. I'm an undercover agent from HIA, sent to observe this case", I say. "That doesn't matter! You could've told me!", he yells again. "This is the reason why I reject you in the first place! I told you that you wouldn't love me and never will love me for who I am!", I yell back at him. He starts to cry and runs his hand through his hair. "J-just go. Leave and I don't want to ever see you again", he says and enter the house.

Sam arrives and finds me on my knees, crying. Felix and Demetri, in cloaks, arrive and notice me. "Felix, Demetri, use my car and rendezvous back at the Kei Townhouse at Downtown LA. Luna need some time", says Sam. The two of them drive away as Sam gently lifts me up and put me at the passenger seat. Jesse comes back out and starts to yell again, "Who's this, you're REAL boyfriend?!". Sam is annoyed by his remarks. Using vampire speed, he approaches Jesse and chokes him and Jesse falls to his knees, gasping for air.

Mia tries to hit Sam, but with a simple push, Mia falls back into the house. "I am Samuel Kei, 2nd Master of the Kei Clan, cousins to the Volturi and of royal blood. You, a human low level of a pest has no rights to talk to me with such tone", says Sam and throws Jesse back into the house. He walks back to the car and drives away. From the side mirror, I see Jesse being held up by Mia and they walk back into the house. I know that this will be the last time I see him. I hope he forgives me. Love can cause heartache, even to vampires.


	9. Chapter 8

Chp 8

I'm being suspended for two months. I lost count on how many days since the last time I saw Jesse. I stay at Forks. The forest somehow has become my refuge. Sam has told Aro, Caius and Marcus about what happened between me and Jesse. Caius wants to rip Jesse to pieces; he's angry that someone has made his cousin heart broken.

Aro and Marcus try to call, but I purposely won't pick up. They know I'm upset and disappointed. Edward's wife, Bella was once human. When she went into labour and gave birth to their daughter, Renesmee or Nessie for short, she nearly died and Edward changed her into a vampire. Of course, someone happened to be jealous and told Aro that Nessie is an immortal child, Aro was about to destroy them, but the Cullens had their witnesses, which I was included as well. Aro didn't mind me being on the other side because he trusted my words better than the rest of the vampires. Nessie was spared and that jealous was killed by Caius.

I spend my time by the river, nearby the border between the Olmpic coven and the Quileute Rez. Nessie is a mate to one of the werewolves in the Quileute tribe named Jacob Black. He's nice…, for a werewolf. I usually sit here for hours. I can't believe that this relationship, if you can call one, between me and Jesse has affected me this great.

I call an old friend of mine name Alexei von Goff. He works with HIA as a Rounin. The Rounin was formed with 12 leaders originally and Alexei is one of them and among them is also a vampire. HIA have recruited them for a long time as mercenaries. The Rounins are also supernatural beings; they can travel through time and dimension, have super strength and other powers. You can say that they're like X-Men a little bit. Alexei travelled to another dimension once and when he came back, he brought a child with him. I remembered he had the child locked in the lowest level of HIA Maximum Security Prison, but somehow back then when James was alive, he had set the child free and the child has become the 13th leader of Rounins. Rumours, within HIA, have it that the child's so powerful that the child can kill a person with just the blink of an eye. Perhaps that's the reason why Alexei locks the child away and maybe James set her free because he thinks she's stable enough for the world.

Alexei and I spend a lot of time sitting at the river, talking about everything; the case, his travel to other worlds and times. Then, I suddenly have this urge to ask him about the child. "I fell in love with a witch and later when I travel back there, I found out that she gave birth to a girl. On that same day, the ruler had order all witches to be dispose of. She has two older twins and I separate the three of them and I wanted to take her back here, but somehow we got separated and then I found her, burning a village nearby where the ruler lives. She was only one and barely walking as I remembered and as if she has other personality inside her that came out and she becomes another person. Her eyes were black and had amethyst irises. Luckily I managed to snap her out and got her outta there fast. That's why I kept her underground to make sure she's safe and have proper trainings before I can set her out again", he explains.

Then, a black swirl comes from the sky and moves around us. It stop right in front of us and from the black swirl, appears a young lady, somewhere around 16 or 17, wearing a black Japanese kimono over an amethyst cloak. "So this is where you have been?", she says. "Why worry for an old man like me, my dear?", Alexei asks. Old man? Could she be…, the child? "Luna, I'd like you to meet Luna. I name her after you if you don't mind", says Alexei. I look over at the girl who bears my namesake. Her face shows no emotion and she carries a katana and a skinny blade sword with her. Her irises are amethyst; much like Alexei's eyes and her hair is black.

"I'm not worry, Aaron is. We need you in a general meeting tonight. He's been trying to reach you all day", she says before turning into a black swirl and leave. "She's worried for me, she just won't admit it. Stubborn like her mother", says Alexei. How I wish to have such relationship like Alexei's. "WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!", I hear someone's yelling. Alexei and I turn around and I see Jesse.

"Jesse, it's not what you think", I say. He pulls out a gun. I'm not worry about Alexei, I'm just worry he might do something stupid. "Then what is it am I supposed to think?!", says Jesse, angrily, "You even have a kid with him?". He must've mistaken the younger Luna as my child. Humans are despicable. Jesse aims and shoots at Alexei. Then, the younger Luna comes back and forms a black shield to protect Alexei.

The younger Luna charge forward and chokes Jesse. She lifts him up high and says, "Humans; they're so stupid and despicable. Their actions are driven by emotions instead of using their brains. When will they ever learn?". She throws him off to a tree. Carlisle comes in the nick of time to pull off the fight, but the other Luna uses her power of shadows to choke Jesse as she gives a smug smile.

"Alexei, call her off!", Carlisle yells. "Luna, remember who we are and our vows as Rounins", says Alexei. The younger Luna exhales a groan of displease and let Jesse go. "I hate when you use that against me, father", says the younger Luna. Jesse quickly gets up and leaves running. The younger Luna mumbles underneath her breath, "Coward". Alexei glares at his daughter and she quickly says, "Sorry about that Dr Cullen. You know me". Carlisle nods and smiles; Carlisle and the younger Luna leave again, leaving me with Alexei. "Was that bad?", he asks. I shrug. We return back to the Cullen House and he stays until dinner.


	10. Chapter 9

Chp 9

I feel bad for Jesse the other day. When I am loading my bag in the car, Felix and Demetri appear nearby my car. "My lady, I don't think it's best that you go and see him", says Felix. Alice must've told them. "You'll end up heart broken and you might end up like Master Marcus", says Demetri. "It's better that I know how he feels and if it end otherwise, at least I have told him", I say, "You can come if you want. The case is over, you might as well return to Volterra. I don't want to keep you here long since you two are one of the high ranking officers". "Our orders are to keep an eye on you, so we'll be close by", says Felix.

I want to drive, but Felix insists on driving there himself. I sit at the back seat while Felix drives and Demetri sits at the passenger's side. We move from noon and arrive in front of Dominic's house. At first, I couldn't get out until Demetri asks, "My lady, if you change your mind, we can drive back to the Kei Manor back in New York". "I have to do this. I may have an eternity, but he doesn't", I say.

I tell them to stay in the car while I get out and walk to the front door. I nervously knock and Mia answers the door. "What do you want?", she asks, obviously angry. "A final word with Jesse and I'll be gone forever", I say. She slams back the door and I hear stomping. I sit by the stairs and after a few minutes, Jesse comes out and obviously not happy to see me. "What do you want?", he asks, his tone angry.

"I just wanna say I'm sorry. I tried to stay away and you were the one who pulled me", I say. "I can't help it. The attraction is too great", says Jesse. True to that. "So where does that leave us?", he asks. "I dunno. I told you before; you can't and never will love me", I say. Before I could say anything else, I hear Felix yelling at me and suddenly I'm being push down on the ground. "Carlisle may favour you, but you're still a Volturi", my attacker says and I know that voice. It's Stefan of the Romanian Coven. He is about to tear my limbs until Felix pulls him of me, using his vampire strength and throws him to the side walk. They fight and I notice Demetri is also fighting with Vladimir, Stefan's coven mate, but he's no match for his vampire speed. Jesse is backing up back to the house and Dominic comes out with his shotgun, but Felix and Demetri manage to drive Stefan and Vladimir away.

"Are you alright, my lady?", asks Demetri. I nod and Felix helps me up. "What's going on?", Dominic asks, "You ain't human. No human can run that fast and that strong". I look over to Felix and Demetri and they look back at me. "You might think us crazy", I say as I dust off my pants. "Humour me", says Dominic as he cocks his shotgun. "Shoot me", I say. Dominic hesitates at first, but then he pulls the trigger. Most people would be thrown back, but I stand still and everyone looks at me like I'm some sort of an alien.

Suddenly, I feel so weak. I drop to my knees and shiver terribly. Felix and Demetri run up to me. Demetri holds me upward while Felix pulls out a flask, I'm guessing it contains blood and feed me some. I feel a drop of blood trickling beside my mouth and I look over to Jesse and the gang, they have this horrifying look on their faces.

"What are you?", Jesse asks. "V-vampire", I say, weakly. "These two?", Dominic asks, waving his guns. "We're serve under her cousin, Aro of Volturi", says Felix. "Y'all are freaks!", I hear Letty hiss. Jesse wouldn't want to look at me and I get the clue. "Come, boys. There's nothing else we can do here", I say. I knew this is it. The end of my relationship with Jesse, if you can call it one. Felix put me at the back seat and Demetri and Felix get in the car and drive away. I'm a soulless monster, yet why do I feel such pain in my chest?

They drive till we reach the Kei Manor in a secluded area at Long Island, New York at dawn. My butler opens the gate and help getting my bag to my room while Felix tucks me to bed. "The last time I tuck you was when you were so young", says Felix before leaving me to my own thoughts. Felix and Demetri stay for the night and leave for Volterra, Italy the next day.

Sam tries to coax me into telling what had happened, but I'm too distraught to say anything. All the Kei family members try, but I still won't say anything. I lock myself in my room and only going out when it's time to hunt. Aro is worry until he himself comes down from Volterra to see me. "My dearest Lulu, please do not shed tears. Perhaps in another life, you will be reunite", says Aro.

"When? During Armageddon? We're immortals Aro and he's human. I know now how Marcus feels when he lost Didyme", I say. Didyme was Marcus' wife, who died long time ago. None of everyone's words can comfort me now. Jesse is the only person that I love and I lost him just that easy.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

10 years ago, I met him. I met Jesse, a human who Alice Cullen had predicted that he's my one true soul mate, but on that night everything turned sour and I never saw Jesse again. I don't know whether he's dead or alive. I can monitor him through HIA satellite, but I decided not to. I may not be long with Jesse, but a couple weeks after that night, I found that I was expecting. I gave birth to a baby girl, whom I named Julianna Valentine Kei.

Julianna grew up in the Kei Manor in Long Island and the Volturi Castle in Italy. She excelled in many languages, her hunting and tracking skills can be compared to Demetri and she's very intelligent. Last year, she decided to go to medical school and become a doctor like Carlisle. The Volturi, especially Aro. He doted on her like she's his own flesh and blood. Marcus taught her everything he knew; his centuries of knowledge. Caius, on the other hand, loves to spoil her till today. Athenodora and Sulpicia often made dresses for Julianna as they have done for Lynn, Alex and Taylor when they were young.

I've been contempt so far in my life, but I felt lonesome. Jesse was the one that I love even though back then, I hardly admitted it. If I could turn back time, I would've told him the truth, but then, would he still accept me like how Bella and Edward? I remembered that night; he wouldn't even look at me, not even for an eye contact.

Caius was angry after that incident. He wanted to tear Jesse to pieces, but for the love I had and for Julianna's sake, he buried that intention deep down in his heart, but if it weren't because to keep vampires hidden from the human kind, Aro would've left his throne and hunt Jesse down.

There's no else for me but him. I have my family to keep me move on in life, but there's still an empty spot in my heart. One that can never be fulfilled until the day I die, unless someone decides to change that.

**-to be continued-**


End file.
